Thank Merlin For Easter
by raven00
Summary: Malfoy wants to win an easteregg decorating competition. So does Harry. Reward's dinner for two. Good then, that Malfoy prefers dessert. Best of all, Malfoy likes cherries for dessert. And, well, Harry has a cherry. Sort of. Slashy HPDM, Easter oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else, enjoy reading and please review!

Title: Thank Merlin For Easter

Summary: Malfoy wants to win an easter egg-decorating competition. So does Harry. Good then, that the reward is dinner for two. Better then, that Malfoy prefers dessert. Best of all- Malfoy likes cherries for dessert. And, well, Harry has a cherry. Sort of. An Easter oneshot, slashy HPDM.

A/N: Inspiration struck, and I couldn't pass this up. Read & tell me what you think!

* * *

Draco concentrated hard, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. "_Decoratis!_" he exclaimed, waving his wand with a flourish. He took one look at his masterpiece and smirked. There was no way at all that he would not win. Smirk still firmly in place, he casually surveyed the rest of the class, just for the sake of checking on the competition. 

Longbottom's was already cracked; in fact he was surprised it hadn't already been fully destroyed. Granger's was pretty, but in a rather technical way, he thought supremely. Pansy's was bright red and furry and rather tacky. He doubted very much that anyone other than herself would find it attractive. Weasel was having a bit of trouble, he noted gleefully. His was starting to _hatch_. He snorted as the redhead accidentally reduced it to half its size. Potter's, he noted with surprise, was beautiful. His smirk completely disappeared, his mouth dropping open instead. A sudden burst of emotion bubbled inside of him, rising up from the pit of his stomach.

"Time's up!" Professor McGonagall gestured at everyone to stop. "I will pick the top three from this class, and the best two in the school will eventually win the complimentary dinner on Easter Sunday."

Draco snickered when Neville's oozed yolk right as she walked past. He smiled pitiyingly when she frowned disapprovingly at Pansy's. He suppressed a giggle when Ron dropped his on the McGonagall's shoes. He sighed when she nodded approvingly at Granger's, then announced that hers was the first to be chosen. He glared daggers at Potter when his was second to be chosen- and received a smug smile in return from the green-eyed object of his suffering. He smirked proudly when his was chosen third.

But most of all, he worried secretly that Potter just might have outdone him this time. Even more than that, even if he was determined to never admit it, not even to himself, he worried very secretly that he might just come in second, after Potter. Second, _with_ Potter. He shuddered as a chill went through him.

Potter, of course, was blatantly ignorant, he thought bitterly. He pouted angrily as the brunette smirked past him on his way out.

* * *

The rest of the week was pure torture. He had forgotten to insult Potter in the hallways. Potter had lost the snitch, for the first time ever, to him nonetheless- in the Slytherin-Gryffindor match. After which, Potter had shook his hand like the bloody heroic sportsman he was and smiled bashfully, mumbling something about how it was a long-deserved win. He had commended Potter during Potions, when Snape had paired them up as usual. After all, the bumbling git _had _chopped the Mandrake roots rather nicely. He was slightly aware of the rumours going around the school, not helped at all by that annoying Colin Creevey- he had taken a shot of Potter and him at the lake the night before, where they had bumped into each other by accident in the dark and really couldn't have helped the compromising position they had literally fallen into. 

But he really did _not_ care, he told himself furiously. Blaise had casually asked him about it, but he had vehemently denied it once again- his obesession with Potter was purely based on mutual hatred. Pansy had sighed in a withdrawn sort of manner when she caught him smiling at Potter again during dinner the next day, but he didn't care. Or _did_ he? He couldn't think, not when his mind was occupied with the fact that Potter had smiled back, for the third night in a row.

Friday- the day when the results were to be announced- arrived in a swirl. The final entries were displayed at the Great Hall for all to see. The Hogwarts population, both students and professors, had placed their votes by each entry. He had been quiet throughout dinner, almost forgetting to laugh at a joke Pansy had made at the Weasel's expense. Luckily, Pansy had mistaken it for something else. "You're going to win, Drake," she patted his arm comfortingly, "Although Potter's is really quite nice. And the Ravenclaw girl with the pigtails- hers is rather pretty, but _yours_ will win." She smiled and resumed her chatter, satisfied with his curt nod of a reply.

Draco sighed inwardly when the plates were cleared after dessert. Dumbledore cleared his voice as he made his way to the displays.

"The votes have been counted and I have made my decision," he paused, surveying the Hall. Draco held his breath, sneaking a look at the Gryffindor table. He was surprised to notice green eyes averted in his direction. For a moment, time stood still. Draco fancied a spark of something passing through from Harry's gaze- _electricity _maybe, he had read about it in a Muggle romance novel that he had found in Pansy's room. Then he abruptly turned his head, heart thumping. Had he heard right? Beside him, Pansy squealed excitedly.

"Will the two winners please step forward?" Dumbledore was beaming at him, his eyes twinkling in that annoying fashion of his. Draco blinked as he was thrust forward by Pansy and Blaise. The entire Hall was buzzing with excitement. He _just_ managed to stop himself from stumbling toward the Headmaster. From the corner of his eye, he could see Potter blushing furiously on Dumbledore's other side. Adrenalin gave way, and he risked a look at the boy-who-would-not-stop-making-his-life-miserable. Green eyes met his again, and his mouth curved into a smile without warning.

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the blonde, wondering if Draco Malfoy was aware that he was _smiling_. Dumbledore was saying something about dinner, he vaguely noted. Something about dinner with Malfoy, oh _gods_. Then Dumbledore was saying something about unity between the houses, and something about Malfoys and Harry Potter burying the hatchet since Voldemort was dead anyway. He wished for once that Dumbledore would stop saying things. He bit his lip nervously, aware that Malfoy's smile had turned into a smirk. Maybe it had been a mistake, he thought frantically. Maybe he didn't want to go to dinner with Malfoy, maybe _Malfoy_ didn't want hi- "M_mphh_," he managed. The Hall had grown quiet, but he didn't care, not when all he could do was _feel_. 

He _did_ want to have dinner with Draco, he thought, as the blonde's exquisite lips covered his own. He moaned slightly as the blonde buried a hand in his hair- and he whimpered when the blonde's tongue entered his mouth. He fingered the silky, golden strands of hair and decided that they felt, well, perfect. He blushed deeper than he ever had when Draco's tongue ran against his teasingly. By the time they parted for air, Draco was hard against him. The Hall was silent, and Harry smiled shyly at Draco. Who smiled back, he noted happily.

* * *

Draco beamed at the sight of a thoroughly snogged Harry Potter. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, much to Draco's annoyance- going on about _house unity_, of all things. He would have _much _preferred a declaration of love from Potter. He rolled his eyes, a thrill running through him as the green-eyed brunette laughed softly in return. He leaned in, taking in as much of Potter's musky scent as he could. 

"You know Potter, I _much_ prefer dessert to dinner," he whispered. Potter seemed to understand, if his deepening blush was anything to go by. In fact, Potter _did _understand, he realized when the other boy cleared his throat, interrupting the Headmaster.

"Thank you, sir. Er, Mal-_ Draco_ and I are going to bed- er, _sleep_- now, if you don't mind."

_Damn Potter_, he thought. _He_ was blushing as Harry led him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, in all of Harry Potter's muscled, tanned, _naked_ magnificence, Draco sighed blissfully. "Just so you know, Potter," he murmured, in between sucking on Harry's earlobe, "I like cherries, and I like to be on top." 

Harry smirked, pulling away gently so that they were eye to eye. "You can pop _my_ cherry for dessert."

Draco almost came right then. "Thank Merlin for Easter," he murmured.

Review!


End file.
